


Puns

by Kyirah



Series: 30 days in Dick Grayson hell [18]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batman: Reborn, Dami is done with the puns, Dick Grayson is Batman, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyirah/pseuds/Kyirah
Summary: “enOUGH! ENOUGH WITH YOUR PUNS” - Dick&Damian





	

Today was a good day.

Batman and Robin were patrolling midtown, Batgirl got downtown and the Red Hood had his usual area in uptown and Crime Alley. He had successfully locked Poison Ivy and the Penguin, found Catwoman and dealt with all League business that required his immediate attention. Damian was done with his tests and hadn't gotten detention in one month.

Dick was  _ delighted. _

Of course, that meant that his number of quips and puns had increased exponentially - over the cons, of course. He wouldn't risk the Batman's reputation with his enthusiasm.

"Well, it looks like they should just re- _ tire _ already." He said over the comms after dropping a whole cargo of car tires over the heads of the gang they were pursuing.

"enOUGH! ENOUGH WITH YOUR PUNS!” Damian screamed, shoving his hands over his ears and making a pitiful sound. "TODD, I DEMAND YOU TAME YOUR PARAMOUR. I AM  _ DONE _ ." He intoned, sheathing his sword and jumping to a rooftop, completely ignoring the call Dick made between fits of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1GTYWLPpbhMN6mURMdskqUPS78A-QqRSOS7inM2J7flY/edit?usp=sharing) a link to my cannon universe. Not necessary to read but useful, since I butcher the cannon at every opportunity I get.


End file.
